Él
by Nhessa
Summary: Por más que las fantasías pugnen por hacerse realidad, siempre serán fantasías.No puedes volver atrás y elegirlo a él.No se puede confiar en un ex mortífago, como tampoco puedes domesticar a una serpiente venenosa.Drabble.


**Disclaimer: **_Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío._

**Él.**

No hay segundo que dure eternamente. No puedes detener al tiempo, como tampoco puedes recoger el agua en la cuenca de tus manos. No puedes volver atrás y elegirlo a él. Porque por más que duela, su mundo y el tuyo no se mezclan.

Él es mercurio. Tú, leche.

No combinan muy bien.

Así que olvídalo. Olvida que ahora es diferente. Olvida que el paso de los años arrancó sus ridículas fantasías de la supremacía de la sangre. Olvida que la repugnancia ya no forma parte de sus sentimientos hacía ti. Olvida que su mirada puede calentar tu piel.

Debes hacerlo.

Porque el tiempo cicatriza las viejas heridas, pero no las termina de curar. Y al igual que la magia deja un rastro, el dolor también permanece latente, quizás sepultado debajo de otras miles de sensaciones, pero vivo al fin de al cabo.

Porque si te dejas llevar y olvidas que lo que fue seguirá siendo parte de ti, de él y de lo que llegasteis a ser, caerás y perderás mucho más de lo que ganes. No hay placer más amargo que el de la traición.

Tendrás tu cenit, tocarás la ambrosia con la punta de la lengua. Saborearás la miel del paraíso. Y ¿Luego?

Luego volverás a casa y no podrás mirar a tu marido a los ojos. Te odiarás por traicionar la confianza inocente de tus hijos. Arderás por la culpa, te consumirás en la miseria. El tacto de su cuerpo se perderá en tus recuerdos. El sabor de sus besos se corromperá con el paso de los segundos. Nunca recordarás con tanta claridad como cuando lo viviste en tu propia carne.

¿De verdad merece la pena?

Despierta y mira a tu alrededor. Tienes todo lo que un día pudiste desear. Tienes al hombre del que siempre estuviste enamorada. Te corresponde, te cuida y te ama como nadie más puede amarte.

El que ahora deseas, nunca te miró más de una vez. Nunca apreció tu audacia, tu inteligencia y tu talento. Él sólo podía ver tu estatus, nunca te vio a ti, siempre vio tu sangre impura.

El mundo, la guerra, lo han hecho cambiar. Pero ¿Cuánto? ¿Lo suficiente para darte quince minutos de placer? ¿Para luchar a tu lado toda una vida?

¿De verdad merece la pena?

No puede volver al pasado y elegir al bando correcto. No puede borrar la marca oscura y apagada que corrompe su brazo izquierdo. Tú elegiste el respeto a la vida por encima del poder. Él eligió el poder por encima de todo.

Tiene lo que se merece.

Y aún así no puedes dejar de desearlo.

Lo miras en la distancia, humedeces tus labios resecos y fantaseas con que sea él y no tu marido el que te envuelva en sus brazos. Te preguntas por la palidez de su piel. ¿Será tan clara en medio de la oscuridad? ¿Se sentirá suave debajo de las yemas de tus dedos?

Con disimulo, recorres su cuello con tus ojos. Su cabello, siempre impoluto, sus manos grandes, de dedos largos y finos. Y deseas que recorran tu cuerpo, que se claven en tu carne y que te arranquen los gemidos que llevan su nombre. Tu cuerpo te traiciona, juntas los muslos con fuerza, casi con violencia y odias la calidez liquida que delata tu excitación. Maldices la dureza que adquieren tus pechos. Tratas de ignorar que tu respiración se ha vuelto más pesada, que tu pulso se ha disparado y ahora late en tu garganta.

Y entonces él te mira. A través de sus pestañas oscuras atisbas que el gris de sus ojos arde al mirarte. Tu estomago se encoge cuando entiendes que él está dispuesto a satisfacer todas tus más intimas fantasías. Cuando aceptas que él sabe lo que quieres, y más importante, que lo quieres con él.

Tratas de aliviar la sequedad de tu garganta, escondes las manos bajo la mesa y las retuerces, tratando también de paliar tus deseos con éste gesto. Miras a tu alrededor, asustada de que alguien advierta tu situación y que te delate por traidora. Porque puede que tu cuerpo sólo lo anhele, pero tu imaginación ya lo ha disfrutado. Y eso te convierte en infiel.

En el fondo, sabes que nunca llegarás a más. Que jamás darás el último paso. Pero lo deseas. Lo deseas tanto que tienes ganas de llorar.

Y él también lo sabe. Sonríe porque está al tanto de lo que te provoca. Porque en el fondo, disfruta con tu sufrimiento.

No se puede confiar en un ex mortífago. Como tampoco se puede confiar en una serpiente venenosa.

Sin embargo, y aún así, sabes que cuando llegues a casa y tu marido se beneficie del placer que le provoca tu cuerpo. Será él a quien veas encima de ti. Sabes que cuando el ardor entre tus piernas explote en un orgasmo. Será él a quien deberás tu placer. Sabes que por mucho que tus gemidos tengan otro nombre. Será él el dueño y señor.

No puedes detenerlo.

Como tampoco puedes hacer eterno un segundo o conservar el agua en la cuenca de tus manos.

**N/A: **_Creo que esto ni siquiera se puede llamar One shot. Es más un Drabble-creo- que lleva mucho tiempo escrito. Simplemente es lo que creo que Hermione Granger podría sentir por Draco Malfoy. Son demasiado diferentes para algún tipo de amor. Sin embargo, nadie dijo que la pasión necesite de sentimientos ¿Verdad? Así que nada. Gracias por leer. Un besito._


End file.
